Lira's Debut Live
Idol: Lira Hajimeki Coord: Triangle Falling In Love One Coord Cyalume: Rosette Jewel Idol Cyalume Coord Song: GLAMOUROUS BLUE Stage: Crown Arch Stage No Coord Change Because It Is Her Causal Coord Glamorous na blue sky blue sky Mada masshirona calendar ichimai mekuru wakuwaku(As the calendar is still pure white, I am excited to turn over the sheet) Sā! Umechae natsuiro ''schedule(Here we go! I need to fill in this summer-colored schedule) '''Umi mo yama mo ikō yo BBQ! ''Camp! Sunahama!(Let's go to the beach and the mountains to have a BBQ! Camp! A sandy beach!) '''Suika no tane tobashite warau no(We'll laugh as we skip the watermelon seeds) Shashin totte ne(I take some photos) No sleeve one piece'' misechao♪''bikini(In a sleeveless one piece so I'll show you♪ my bikini) Natsu ni tobidasou!!(Let's jump into our summer!!) Soko wa glamorous na blue sky taiyō no ''shower(There is a glamorous blue sky with sun showers) '''Tokei no kawari ni hiyake shite'(Instead of looking at my watch, I get a sunburn) Kakigōri no hin'yari KISS parasol ni kakurete mitai(The cool KISS from the shaved ice makes me want to hide underneath that umbrella) Himawari yori ōkiku sora ni waratte ichido jōshō(We laugh underneath the large sky rather then a sunflower as it rises to 1℃) Cosmos'' no yukata de natsu matsuri mo tsuretette'(My yukata of cosmos takes me to the summer festival) '''Hitogomi te wo tsunaide hoshī na'(I want to have my hand in yours as we walk through the crowd) 'Atchūma! Nan damon ''summer isshun no ''waterslide(Ahchoo! What a summer as we briefly went on the waterslide)' ' Mainichi kyō ga saikō tte iitai na(I want to say that everyday is the best just like today was) Dakara glamourous ni kagayakou hashagitai sora(So let us shine glamorously under this frolicking sky)' Chizu no kawari ni ''sandal nage'(And throw our sandals instead of our map)' Happy no yukue kīte mitara koko dayo tte modotte kisō ne'(Why not ask where the whereabouts of happiness is as I'm sure it'll be there when you come back)' Son'na sōzō shiteru dake de meippai tanoshimi nanda'(Let's have a lot of fun filled with some kind of imagination) '''Making Drama Switch On!' Secret Wonderful Scope! Cyalume Change! ' '''Yūyake ''orange kyō no koto hanasou(Let's talk about today's orange sunset)' Hoshizora ''veludo ashita no koto hanasou'(Let's talk about the velvet starry sky tomorrow)' Tokimeita kioku tte omoide to iu on'naji takaramono☆'(Let's store away our memories that once shined brightly like treasure☆)' Natsu ga hajimaru!!(Summer is beginning!!) ' ''Pedicure hikaru azayakana ''blue(This blue pedicure is shining brightly) ' Futari tobidasou!!(Let's jump out together!!) 'Soko wa ''glamorous na blue sky taiyō no ''shower(There is a glamorous blue sky with sun showers) '''Tokei no kawari ni hiyake shite'(Instead of looking at my watch, I get a sunburn) Kakigōri no hin'yari KISS parasol ni kakurete mitai(The cool KISS from the shaved ice makes me want to hide underneath that umbrella) Himawari yori ōkiku sora ni waratte ichido jōshō(We laugh underneath the large sky rather then a sunflower as it rises to 1℃) Category:Rinne9274 Category:Debut Live Category:Solo Live Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Song Category:Solo Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Lira's Shows